Prompt Sweets
by celengdebu
Summary: Slice of life from Team Baron's tea time. Muffin dan leader. Zaku x Kaito.


.

"Manis."

Kaito mengangkat alis sambil menggerakkan sekilas bola matanya ke arah ekor, "Siapa?"

"Siapa?" yang bersangkutan balas bertanya sembari menaikkan sedikit garpu berujung krim moka dari permukaan sepotong kue, "Tidak lihat aku sedang makan?"

Tidak ingin terlihat salah bicara, Kaito melempar dengus lirih ke arah jajaran kartu serta balas mengumpulkan keseluruhnya untuk kemudian diacak tanpa maksud. Samar didengarnya pemuda itu kembali bergumam, "Terlalu manis."

"Kau berpikir dengan lutut atau bagaimana? Kalau ingin yang tidak bergula, makan saja nasi kare."

"_Ano sa,_" Zack mengetukkan kepala garpu ke tepi piring, alisnya berkerut sebelah, "Sebelum kukatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tak butuh komentar, biar kuberitahu kalau harusnya yang dibawa Peco adalah muffin kopi tanpa pemanis dan bukan _shortcake_. Si bodoh itu pasti berpikir yang penting warnanya coklat dan memesan seenaknya."

Sudut bibir Kaito membentuk garis datar selagi tangannya membagi tumpukan kartu menjadi dua, "Tidak ada yang memaksa menyuruh Peco belanja ke Charmont. Lagipula pergi sendiri tak akan membuatmu terlihat seperti anak perempuan."

"Aku sungguh tak butuh komentarmu deh, Kaito," dahi Zack terlipat tiga, garpunya diletakkan sementara satu kakinya berputar menyamping dan disilangkan di atas kaki lainnya, siku bertumpu di sandaran, "Untuk orang yang tak pernah ikut dalam pembagian tugas harian, kau tak pantas memberi wejangan."

"Dan untuk ukuran anak buah, kau terlalu berani lho, _Zaku_. Sadar tidak?" balas Kaito tak mau kalah, satu bagian kartu ditekan melengkung hingga tersentak kompak membentur lengan pemuda di depannya, "Jangan lampiaskan kesalahan Peco padaku dengan bicara penuh nada tinggi. Kalau tak ingin makan, tinggalkan saja."

"Setelah mengerjakan banyak hal, aku berhak minta segalanya sempurna di jam istirahat."

"Dan kenapa tak ada intuisi untuk memberi catatan pada si bodoh yang disebut tadi? Terlalu capek untuk mencari kertas? Atau ponselmu tercebur lagi di wastafel?" Kaito menyambar pedas, pun melengos mendapati kekeh pelan disertai piring yang tersodor ke arahnya.

"Aku lupa Peco punya pengacara paling hebat sedunia," Zack mengulum garpunya sinis, "Ini bukan lagi soal kau berusaha membelanya, kau terlalu protektif, kau sedang ingin marah-marah, atau entah apa, yang jelas—boleh kita putar setir ke topik yang terlihat?"

Melirik ke objek yang dimaksud, Kaito menggerakkan bola matanya ke atas, "Kau ingin minta ganti rugi?"

"Ping pong~"

Berdecak, lengan pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu hendak meraih dompet di saku belakang, saat Zack kembali terkekeh dan mengalihkan pandangan pada tumpukan kartu yang lain, diambilnya selembar lalu tersenyum miring, "Maaf? Tapiitu sama saja menyuruhku pergi ke tempat yang sama dan aku menolak mengulang sesuatu yang harusnya dikerjakan untukku."

"Memangnya kau bocah berumur lima tahun?" Kaito beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan perlahan mengitari sisi meja, kemudian menaruh tiap lengannya di masing-masing ujung, kepala direndahkan sembari mata menatap Zack tajam, "Aku juga menolak masuk dapur dan membuang waktu di depan oven hanya untuk membuatkanmu sepotong muffin."

"Ayolah Kaito, aku juga tak mau keracunan makanan karena, yaaaah, siapa tahu kau berniat mencampurkan sesuatu di dalamnya," bahu Zack berkedik menyebalkan, kakinya melangkah keluar dari kursi dan berjalan menghampiri _leader_nya sambil memandang langit-langit.

"_Jya, _kalau begitu aku ingin bertanya," satu tangannya menyangga berat badan seraya berdiri setengah membungkuk, menyamakan pandangan dengan Kaito yang balas mendongak, "Menurutmu, apa kau manis?"

Spontan, Kaito mengrenyit galak, "Tentu saja tidak!"

Alih-alih menjawab, sebelah lengan Zack terangkat menyambar dagu Kaito yang tak sempat menghindar, pun lebih gesit mencegah lengan lain yang berniat menepis pergelangan yang—sialnya, jauh lebih kuat dari kelihatannya.

"Kebetulan sekali," seringai Zack, terlalu lebar untuk bisa dianggap sebagai lelucon. Sejenak, Kaito mampu mendengar otaknya mengirim sinyal tanda bahaya, "Aku memang tak suka yang manis-manis."

"_Cho! Zaku_—"

"_Itadakimasu._"

.


End file.
